polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Kenyaball
Republic of Kenyaball : Jamhuri ya Kenya |founded = 12 December 1963 |image = Kenyan.png |government = Unitary presidential constitutional republic |personality = Rich-Poor, Athletic, Tribal, Natural |language = English Swahili |type = Bantu Nilotic Cushitic (minority near Somalia border) |capital = Nairobiball |affiliation = African Unionball NAMball |religion = Christianity (majority) Islam Animism (minority) |friends = Father USAball Chinaball Tanzaniaball Ugandaball Indiaball Russiaball Japanball |enemies = Al-Qaedaball ISISball South Sudanball Somaliaball |likes = Tourism, wildlife, safaris, savannahs, tribal dances, Barack Obama, Democrats, Long-Distance Runners, Development, The Lion King, Lupita N'yongo, Chris Froome |hates = Terrorism, piracy, kebabs, Somalia, Donald Trump, Malik Obama, Prince Philip (sometimes), Gays |predecessor = British Kenyaball |intospace = No |bork = Run run |food = Ugali |status = Cannot into Kenyatta, will have another election |reality = The Republic of Kenya |military = Kenya Defense Force (KDF) }}Kenyaball, '''officially the '''Republic of Kenyaball, is a countryball in East Africa, he is known to be "The birthplace of Humanity", because some historians believe the human race started within his land ( Ethiopiaball disagrees). He can into lions, safaris, and into tourist monies which also made him quite rich and much more relevant than his neighbors (his clay was the site of the third season of Survivor). It is also the famous place of the Walt Disney movie “The Lion King”. History Kenyaball is a fairly new country, but the people on its clay date back to a long time. In fact, it was probably here where the ancestor of all balls originated. Fossils of balls can be found here, dating from 350,000 to 2.5 million years ago. This is why Kenyaball is known as the "birthplace of humanity". Eventually, Bantuballs and balls of Nilotic origin immigrated to Kenyaball's clay, where they became many different ethnic groups. Today, ethnic groups of Bantuball origin are the Kikuyuball, Luhyaball, Kambaball, and more, while balls of Nilotic origin are the Samburuball, Luoball, Turkanaball, and many more, perhaps the most famous, the Maasaiball. These nations mostly lived in peace, until Europeanballs came in 1888. Germanyball had interest in its clay, and colonized him, but decided to give it to UKball instead. Kenyaball was first named British East Africaball, then British Kenyaball . After building the Kenya-Uganda Railway (and getting attacked by hungry lions), Britain sent started growing tea and coffee there, which made him rich, but British Kenyaball didn't get any profits, and could not into rich. Then, Kenyaball started the Mau Mau Uprising, to try to kick Britainball out, so it could into independent, but it failed. After the Uprising though, in 1963, Kenyaball became fully independent, since Britainball did not want any more uprisings. After that, Kenyaball started into safaris and tourist monies. But, Kenyaball was very unstable, and could not always into democracy and free elections. Today, Kenyaball is democratic, and can into tourism but there is still a lot of poverty and corruption on his clay. but his brothers can into help him with poverty stuffz and yeet. Kenyaball can also into middle-distance and long-distance running, he is really good at it. He also once sent a hockey team to Canadaball, and one of the greatest road cyclists of the modern era was born on his clay (though he races for UKball). Relationships Friends * UKball - Colonised me before. (Father) * USAball - Their 44th president is of Kenyan descent! We have always been good friends. (brother) * Tanzaniaball - My best brother! We can into safaris and touristmonies! (brother) * Ugandaball - Poor brother who cannot speak Swahili as I do. We are good trading partners (brother) * Chinaball - Good trading partners (trading partners). Enemies * Somaliaball - A pirative little crap head known as somaliaball colonised by italy. How to draw Draw Kenyaball is almost simple: # Divide the basic circle shape into three horizontal stripes using white lines # Color the stripes of black, red and green # Draw a Maasai red and black shield on the center # Draw two white arrows behind the shield # Draw the eyes and you've finished. Gallery Odc65563rw721.png|credit from Lord-Zori Majority is different of dictatorship.png 10447666 479250338885758 8523524149163246319 n.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Kiribati's adventure.jpg Kenyaishappy.png qgv5uVh.png sLXxpoT.png OAMhHck.png fKugOC4.png VsALGvv.png 'rNJcfeY.png LLT9uSo.png Sele_Polandball.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png VoNkUek.png QTxNZI5.png Horns.png Best Weapons.png Mauri's Ambition.png Dark_Dark_Africa.png zh:肯尼亚球 Category:Africa Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Commonwealth Category:Countryballs Category:Catholic Category:Kenyaball Category:Desert Category:Swahili Speaking Countryball Category:East Africa Category:ISISball Haters Category:UNball Category:Unitary Category:Red White Green Black Category:Burger Lovers Category:Corrupt Category:Homophobic